


Солонка и перечница

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Блейза Забини не было плохих привычек. Блейз Забини был идеален. Доведён до абсолюта идеальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солонка и перечница

У Блейза Забини не было плохих привычек. Блейз Забини был идеален. Доведён до абсолюта идеальности. И у совершенного во всех отношениях Блейза Забини болела голова. Голова была подобна крепкой октябрьской тыкве по которой бьют молотком. Вот-вот - и расколется. Зачем кому-то бить молотком по тыкве Блейзу было непонятно, но сравнение ему нравилось. Так же, как нравилась и причина, по которой эта самая голова и болела. Причина дефилировала по квартире в кружевном белье и принципиально не обращала внимания на несчастного Забини. В какой-то степени Блейз был этому даже рад. Если бы Панси Паркинсон обратила на него сейчас свой отнюдь не ласковый взор, то Блейз бы умер на месте.

Местом обитания Блейза Забини был диван. Диван был дизайнерский и дорогой, из чего абсолютно нелогично, но зато весьма правдиво и чувствительно вытекало то, что он был неудобен. Покатые бока, выгнутая спинка и чрезмерная позолоченность резных подлокотников красоты и шарма дивану явно не прибавляли. Зато прибавляли проблем тому, кто пытался устроиться на нём поудобнее. Например, Дафне Гринграсс, забежавшей как-то раз на чашечку чая, или Теодору Нотту, пришедшему поделиться своими переживаниями по поводу потери важных министерских документов и отсутствию симпатичных девушек в своём окружении. Единственным человеком, которому диван нравился, была Панси. Ещё бы, ведь идея купить диван принадлежала именно ей.

Разглядывая синюю обивку, Блейз пытался понять, почему он вообще согласился на покупку этого уродца. Диван ему не понравился с первого взгляда. Но Панси так заглядывала в глаза и делала такие внятные и заманчивые предложения по поводу того, для каких целей они могут использовать этот предмет мебели, что Блейз не устоял и, к радости подруги, приобрёл сию вещь. Теперь вещь стояла в гостиной его квартиры и ехидно смотрела на Блейза снизу вверх. Диван явно возомнил себя хозяином дома. Блейз издал громкий стон. Из кухни в ответ раздалось лишь фырканье и позвякивание ложечки о стенки кружки. «Кофе», - догадался Блейз. И не ошибся.

Панси Паркинсон сидела, закинув нога на ногу, и читала вчерашнюю газету. Блейза Панси любила. Тем более что кофе он варил гораздо лучше, чем она. Но мириться первой не хотелось, поэтому Панси позволила себе лишь немногую толику эмоций, услышав, как страдает возлюбленный.

Газетный выпуск оказался прескучным. Ни одного знакомого лица. Кроме Драко Малфоя. На третьей странице номера он стоял рядом с усатым мужиком из Министерства, пожимая тому руку, и нервно скалился в объектив. «А ничего себе костюмчик», - одобрила наряд приятеля Панси и сделала глоток начинающего остывать кофе.

Будь Панси с Блейзом не в ссоре, то Блейз бы рассказал ей, что думает по поводу своего костюма его обладатель. Костюм был отвратителен. «…А она сказала, что в отличие от остальных моих вещей, он смотрится более живенько. Ты представляешь?! Живенько!». Она – это, конечно, жена Драко, Астория. Тут Блейз улыбнулся и тут же стиснул зубы от боли. Голова прекращать болеть и не думала. Астория очень ловко научилась управляться с особняком Малфоеев и с его обитателями. Драко предвкушал тот момент, когда жена подарит ему наследника и вся любовь, теплота, забота, нежность и участие перейдут к ребёнку. Пока что Драко в гордом одиночестве страдал от чрезмерной опеки Астории. И терпеливо сносил набеги на свой гардероб. Блейз поёжился. Панси ревностно относилась к своим нарядам, но вещи Блейза предпочитала даже не комментировать. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы самой покупать ему одежду. Блейза это порой задевало. Хотя причина, по которой Панси ничего не говорила о выборе одежды своего мужчины, была весьма проста – у Блейза был вкус и мама, которая привила сыну умение одеваться, когда тот ещё не умел даже держать спинку прямо. Но Блейз про эту причину не знал. Перевернувшись на живот, он начал ковырять подлокотник дивана. Хоть какое-то развлечение, раз уж Панси дуется. На кухне что-то упало. Судя по звону, это явно не Паркинсон.

Панси злобно смотрела на осколки чашки. Чашка была маленькая, и осколки решили последовать её примеру: крошечные кусочки белого фарфора грустно рассыпались по полу. Зато посуду теперь можно не мыть, хоть какая-то польза. Панси уселась обратно на стул и уставилась в потолок. Возможно, Блейзу захочется узнать, не поранилась ли Панси, и он зайдёт в обитель Солонки и Перечницы. Пока что же Солонка была на кухне одна: прозвище, придуманное Блейзом после получаса весьма страстных забав на этом вот столе, приклеилось к Панси надолго. Состроив на лице подобающую случаю гримасу, Панси принялась ждать.

Блейз Забини заскучал с удвоенной силой. Позолота не желала отколупываться, и данную затею пришлось оставить. С гораздо большим желанием Блейз занялся бы сейчас Панси Паркинсон. Или посмотрел бы на игру в квиддич. Или послушал бы истории Драко Малфоя про выскочку Поттера. Или познакомился бы с новым маминым мужем. Да что угодно, только бы не лежать на этом треклятом диване! Блейз тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ладно, Паркинсон, твоя взяла! Бразилия, так Бразилия! – Блейз Забини опасливо прислушался. Из кухни не доносилось ни звука. Блейз прикрыл глаза. А когда спустя пару минут открыл их, Панси уже стояла рядом и смотрела на него в упор.

\- Нет уж, дорогая Перечница, никакой Бразилии. Я передумала. Теперь я хочу кошку. Будет чем заняться, когда мы с тобой будем ссориться.

У Блейза Забини не было плохих привычек. Блейз Забини был идеален. Доведён до абсолюта идеальности. И у совершенного во всех отношениях Блейза Забини была жуткая аллергия на кошек…


End file.
